


Latkes 101 with the Parker Family

by Teddydora



Series: Latkes Cooking Classes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Ben Parker, Jewish May Parker, Jewish Peter Parker, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Peter stopped under the streetlight outside their apartment building, waiting for Ben and May to catch up. His uncle got there first faux-panting, hands on knees and wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead.“I can see it in ten years’ time: Peter Parker: Olympic Gold for Sprinting!” He swept his arm out for affect, his hand almost painting the words in the air. Peter giggled just as Aunt May arrivedPeter makes latkes with his aunt and uncle on the first night of Hanukkah
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker/Ben Parker
Series: Latkes Cooking Classes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Latkes 101 with the Parker Family

For nine year old Peter Parker, December was his favourite month of the year.

Not because of Christmas though - his aunt had explained to him that they didn’t celebrate that. They had Hanukkah!

His family weren’t particularly religious: they didn’t really go to shul except for High Holidays, rarely kept kosher and didn’t rest on Shabbat properly - but they always did Hanukkah, well… religiously. 

This year was even better! His school had moved when the holidays were and now the first night was the days after his winter term ended. Last year he didn’t get to do a lot because he needed to go to bed “so he wouldn’t fall asleep in school”, but now he could stay up as long as he wanted and have a lie-in instead!

And so, when he was picked up that afternoon by his aunt and uncle - he could hardly contain himself for joy.

“Woah, woah!” Exclaimed his uncle Ben, “Slow down, Petey, I’m not as strong as I once was!” 

Peter skipped along the sidewalk, energy practically fizzing off of him. It was here! It was here! He’d asked for an Iron Man lego set and some new clothes. He knew they were tight on money but he hadn’t asked for much at his birthday specially so he could have new clothes to last him all year. 

And he adored Iron Man! Tony Stark was a hero and a genius! Last year his Uncle Ben won them tickets in a workplace lottery to his expo. And yeah, sure, maybe he had nearly died because some robots went rogue or whatever, but Iron Man  _ saved _ him. Him! And before all that - all the tech there was super cool! 

He really wanted to be a scientist when he was older and help Iron Man - or even Tony Stark, and work in Stark Industries and everything! He was really smart! His teachers made him skip a year twice! And he missed his friends from his original year group but all these new kids could keep up with him - even if Flash was really jealous and annoying and bullied him. But Ned was so nice! He was going to the Philippines to visit his grandma for Christmas but he offered to get her recipe for  Maja Blanca Espesyal, apparently it was super tasty!

Peter stopped under the streetlight outside their apartment building, waiting for Ben and May to catch up. His uncle got there first faux-panting, hands on knees and wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead.

“I can see it in ten years’ time: Peter Parker: Olympic Gold for Sprinting!” He swept his arm out for affect, his hand almost painting the words in the air. Peter giggled just as Aunt May arrived.

“Young man, you’ll need to slow down for my poor knees,” she said mock-scoldingly.

“Okay, Aunt May.”

“Now let’s get upstairs before the sun goes down. I don’t want to be late like we were last year.” 

“Yes,” said Uncle Ben, his hand caressing his stomach, a dreamy look on his face, “I need latkes and sufganiyot or I might perish from hunger.” Aunt May shoved her elbow into his stomach in response. 

Upstairs, Peter carefully gathered the ingredients with Uncle Ben while Aunt May scoured the apartment for where she last left the menorah candles. 

“Oil”

“Check”

“Potatoes”

“Check”

“Onions”

“Check”

“Matzo”

“Check”

“Salt and Pepper”

“Check”

“Apple sauce”

“Check, you heathen, sour cream is superior” 

“Uncle Ben....” 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry but you’re wrong.” 

The argument would’ve probably devolved into a tickle fight if Aunt May hadn’t rushed back in with the candles, “I found them! They were tucked into the back of my wardrobe for some reason!” She noticed them standing around the ingredients, “Come on, come on, it’s nearly sunset, Peter, Benjamin, go find your  yarmulkes.” 

Peter ran into his bedroom, nearly knocking his door off its hinges and grabbed the little piece of black cloth and the baggie of bobby pins beside it in his desk drawer. Then he returned to the kitchen in time to help his uncle move a table to the hallway, to the side of their door which didn’t have the mezuzah hanging. Aunt May brought in the menorah, matches and two candles. The sun was going down. 

Placing her things on the table, she grabbed the comb from her husband and fussed over her nephew’s hair. “Aunt  _ May!” _ He tried to squirm away as she expertly pinned his skullcap to his head. He had no idea how she did it. Probably with magic or some miracle. 

“Peter, do you want to light the candles this year if I say the blessings with you?”

“Sure!”

Ben took one of the candles and placed it at the furthest right side of the menorah and lit the other one, the  _ shamash _ before handing it to Peter. “Alright, Petey, let’s go.”

_ “Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu,” _ his voice stumbled a bit over the words the harsh consonants difficult to pronounce, “ _ be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah. _

_ Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-zman ha-zeh” _ Peter then lit the candle and placed the  _ shamash _ in the middle before letting out a big breath. 

“Good job, Peter! That was really good!” 

“Thanks, Aunt May.” Peter’s stomach rumbled, “Can we have latkes now?” Ben nodded seriously in agreement. 

“Yes,  _ yes, _ we can make the latkes now.” 

At the kitchen table, May handed Peter a grater and the bag of potatoes while she busied herself with the  _ actual _ dinner and Uncle Ben supervised Peter. Eventually, his stick-like arms gave out and Ben took over, only pausing to put on chemistry goggles when he got to the onions too. Peter now had to measure out the matzo and set out everything else. 

Aunt May burned the dinner. That was fine - Peter only really wanted to eat latkes anyway but she ran out to the 24/7 bakery a few streets away to pick up sufganiyot to make up for it. 

When everything was grated, Ben gave Peter the job of squeezing all the liquid out. 

“See, Peter, this is how we get them so crispy and nice. So you grab the table cloth and bowl and, see here, Peter…”

When May came back to the apartment, doughnuts in a paper bag at her side, passing through the double mitzvot of mezuzah and lit hanukkiah, she was pleasantly surprised with the scent of potato, onion, sourcream and applesauce…

  
  
  
  


Peter had managed to get it all over his face. Naturally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chanukkah Sameach to everyone celebrating 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it really makes my day
> 
> my tumblr is @lets-talk-about-se-x-bay-bey if you want to check it out


End file.
